


A perfected plan

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kuroo had gone through the early drafts, <i>”Wow, you’re hot.”</i> and <i>”I don’t know if you like dudes, do you like dudes? I know dudes can be a gender neutral term sometime but I mean boys, guys, men, do you like people like me, do you like me, can we date??”</i> and after saying those to his bathroom mirror and later Kenma (who ignored him) he’d shortened it to simply <i>”Do you think we could go out sometime?”</i><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	A perfected plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> happy birthday doxy!! 
> 
> This is like,, hardly edited at all and, as you know, my third serious attempt at writing you a gift. It wasn't what I wanted to write but I ended up pretty pleased with it, I hope you enjoy it!

_“Do you think we could go out sometime?”_

It’s a question, it’s just a question, why couldn’t he just say it? Sure, that was the simplest variation, Kuroo had gone through the early drafts, _”Wow, you’re hot.”_ and _”I don’t know if you like dudes, do you like dudes? I know dudes can be a gender neutral term sometime but I mean boys, guys, men, do you like people like me, do you like me, can we date??”_ and after saying those to his bathroom mirror and later Kenma (who ignored him) he’d shortened it to simply _”Do you think we could go out sometime?”_

Today was the day, though, or maybe tomorrow was the day. Yesterday had been the day but then Tsukki wasn’t at his normal lunch spot, and after spending an hour walking around their university campus looking for him Kuroo decided tomorrow was the day. So, today it was. Today, luckily, was the one class they had together. For Kuroo it was the last general requirement for his Psychology degree, a second year level math class. For Tsukki, who apparently was really fucking good at math, it was his first “basic” math class required for his Engineering degree. 

It was only the second month of the first term, but Kuroo had been itching to ask Tsukki this question since he first saw him on campus. If he didn’t lie to himself (he tried not to, it just made everything more confusing), he had had a tiny crush on him in high school, but that was a long time ago and now everything felt a million times more real and at least four times as possible. 

The class was in the morning, 9am, bright and early and overcast and terrible for the bags under Kuroo’s eyes. The auditorium was more than half empty, to be expected after the first week where people think they like waking up in the morning, and Kuroo took his normal seat somewhere around the middle. Tsukki sat in back, like a goddamn slacker, but Kuroo had sneaked a peek at his test score once and he was apparently bucking the stereotype. 

It was okay, they couldn’t talk during the lecture anyhow, and god knows if Kuroo tried Tsukki would shush him into next week, so he waited. Luckily the lecture let out on time, and, because Kuroo knew Tsukki’s schedule through thorough research and asking repeatedly, he knew he didn’t have another class until noon and he usually used this time for breakfast/lunch. 

“Tsukishima!” He called, jogging up the auditorium line and catching him in the lobby. “Hey!” He tried not to sound out of breath. 

“Hey.” Tsukki looked good, if impatient, shifting his weight from side to side, and hitching his backpack further up on the one shoulder it hung from. 

“Do you-” here it was, the sentence, today was the day, “want to.. get lunch?” Maybe tomorrow was the day. 

Tsukki shrugged and Kuroo could have cheered. A shrug was an enthusiastic yes as far as he was concerned. Maybe today could still be the day. “Sure, I’m getting lunch anyway.” 

“Cool.” 

Kuroo followed him across the quad to one of the parts of campus that had food for sale, it wasn’t great stuff, certainly not stuff you should be eating every day, but it was time spent with Tsukki, therefore completely worth it. 

They ordered food, simple, almost take out style japanese, and Kuroo let Tsukki pick where they sat. It was a booth near the corner, but also near a window, where they could see students walking past. 

“So,” Kuroo began, “how’s Yamaguchi been doing?” 

“Why are you asking about him?” Tsukki looked at him from over the tops of his glasses and continued to chew slowly. He looked suspicious. 

“He’s your friend, right? I’m just being friendly.” A boyfriend would ask about his boyfriend’s friends, wouldn’t he? That sounded legitimate.

“Oh,” he didn’t sound convinced, “he’s fine, I guess. I’m still surprised he’s in art school, and that his parents let him go.” 

“Oh, are they strict or something?” Kuroo took a bite of his own food and looked out the window. 

“No, not really, but art school. It’s got a bad reputation for future career stuff.” 

“I guess that’s right. As long as he’s having fun.” Kuroo glanced back just in time to see Tsukki shrug with one shoulder. “How’s engineering? Sounds super hard.” 

“It’s only my first term, I’m mostly taking pre-requisites.” He made it sound simple, like anyone could do it, but Kuroo doubted that very much. 

“But _engineering_ pre-requisites are like genius classes.” Kuroo said, pointing his chopsticks accusingly. 

“We’re in the same class--” 

“And I’m two years older than you!” 

“I guess you have a point.” 

“Thank you.” Kuroo replied, sounding satisfied. 

“Why do you sound so smug when you just agreed that you’re dumb?” Tsukki was a little less bored, judging by the edge of his mouth that curled into a smile. 

“I agreed that you’re smart, that’s different.” 

“Close enough.” 

Kuroo shrugged, smiled, and took another bite. 

The rest of the meal continued in the same way, casual conversation, but Kuroo never found a moment to ask his real question. It was hopeless, when faced with Tsukki (as glorious and untouchable as ever) he could only fail. 

After the rest of his classes he walked back to his apartment. The walk wasn’t too long, and Kuroo enjoyed the kinship of grey overcast sky with his mood. Whatever, tomorrow would be the day. It would have to be tomorrow. 

When he unlocked the door and saw Kenma’s shoes by the door he wasn’t surprised. Kenma wasn’t technically his roommate (That was Yaku, who was never home) but he spent enough time there that he may as well have been. 

“Did you bring food?” Kenma called, probably from the bedroom, as Kuroo kicked off his own shoes and hung up his jacket. 

“Nope. Did you already eat everything in the fridge?” He called back. 

Kenma was curled up in Kuroo’s bed, on his side with a pillow under his head and another between his knees. He was playing Kuroo’s X-box, which he often did without permission, and he had a mostly empty box of pocky on the mattress near his head. 

“Hey!” Kuroo said, snatching the box and flopping down in the small space between Kenma and the wall. “Those are Yaku’s, he’s going to kill you.” 

“He’ll think you ate them.” Kenma replied, and un-paused his game. 

“Damn it, you’re right.” Kuroo said, and pulled a stick from the box. May as well be as guilty as he would be charged. 

“You ask him out today?” Kenma asked. 

Damn him and his perceptiveness. Kuroo would bet the last two sticks of pocky in the box that Kenma already knew the answer to his own question, but calling him on it would be useless. 

“No. Tomorrow’s the day.” He tried to sound confident. He should be confident, tomorrow would _definitely_ be the day.

“You said that two months ago.” 

Well, he had a point there. “It’s not that simple!” 

“I remember, it was more embarrassing at the beginning.” 

Kuroo covered his face with his hands and fell backwards, hitting the mattress with a thump and barely missing the wall. 

“Why don’t you just call him?” Kenma asked instead, choosing to ignore Kuroo’s dramatics, which was sort of mean and invalidating to the feelings of a friend he was supposed to care about. 

“I can’t just call--”

“You have his number, right?” 

“Yes,” _That_ had been a chore. Tsukki guarded his phone number like a teenage boy guards his condom stash, and it was probably used just as infrequently. 

“Then call him.” 

“But I can’t!” Kuroo wailed. 

“Shh, I can’t hear the cutscene.” 

Kuroo shushed. Kenma didn’t seem to understand the intricacies of his plan to ask Tsukki out. First of all, he required _all_ of his assets to ensure the highest possibility of a favorable outcome, and his face was one of those assets. Calling wouldn’t work, and texting would be even worse. 

“Just do it, already. If he’s going to say yes then he’s going to say yes, getting it perfect won’t matter.” Kenma’s voice was quiet, but stern, and that was the longest sentence Kuroo had heard from him in weeks. 

“Okay.” Kuroo said. He couldn’t really say anything else. He supposed Kenma had a point, or at least _he_ thought he did, or he wouldn’t have bothered saying it. “Are you staying over tonight?” 

“I’m tired.” 

That was a yes. “I’ll get the extra blankets.” 

The rest of the night went similarly. Kuroo ended up ordering food because the fridge was empty, as expected, Yaku didn’t come home, also expected, and Kenma used the extra blankets to curl up next to Kuroo in his own bed instead of using the spare futon, also, also expected. Sometime around five AM Kuroo woke up and sent Tsukki a text. 

_[can we meet up this afternoon, have something to tell you]_

He fell back asleep before he could regret it. 

The morning came, without an alarm, in the form of Kenma rolling over the top of Kuroo and off the bed. His first class wasn’t until 11, but Kenma had a 9am lab that he couldn’t miss. 

“Hey, Kuro.” Kenma said from the doorway of his bedroom. 

Kuroo’s response was only a muffled grunt that sounded vaguely like it may have a question mark on the end. 

“Today’s the day, right?” 

He swallowed. “Yeah. Today.” 

_”Do you think we could go out sometime?”_ Simple. To the point. A single sentence running through his head that distracted him from his class so much that he almost said it aloud when his professor asked him a question about property law in feudal times. 

When his class was excused, just before 1pm, he sent Tsukki another text. 

_[you free soon? I’m on campus.]_

It only takes Tsukki thirty seconds to reply. 

_[yeah, front of the library?]_

Kuroo texts back a confirmation. They’ve met in front of the library before, it was close to a lot of Tsukki’s classes and near the middle of campus. There was a wide grassy quad in front with plenty of benches and places to meet. 

By the time Kuroo got there Tsukki was waiting, standing just to the side of the automatic doors and staring down at his phone. “Hey, Tsukki!” Kuroo lifted his hand and waved. 

Tsukki looked up and nodded. “Hey.” He replied, once Kuroo was close enough that he wouldn’t have to yell. 

“Wanna walk?” Kuroo asked, gesturing to the curving sidewalk that cut through the quad. 

Tsukki didn’t reply other than to start walking, and Kuroo fell into step beside him. It wasn’t quite as cloudy today, the sky slashed with blue and occasional patches of sun illuminated the grass. It felt nice, walking side by side, Kuroo could almost forget that he had something to say, he could pretend they were already dating. 

“Did you just want to walk with me or did you have something to say?” Tsukki asked, after they’d walked for a minute or so. Kuroo should have expected it, he couldn’t just put it off forever. _Today is the day_. 

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something.” It was a good start, relatively speaking. He couldn’t just ask _the question_ without any build up. 

“You suck at reading my notes, remember? It didn’t work the last three times you borrowed them.” They were still walking, side by side, and Tsukki was looking straight ahead. 

Kuroo stopped walking. “It’s not about notes.” Tsukki stopped too. Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was that his voice sounded different, or the way that he’d stopped, but Tsukki looked concerned, and _serious_ when he took a step forward, closing the space between them. 

“Are you finally going to ask me out?” 

_What?_ “What?” This didn’t make sense. Kuroo was _careful_ , he’d planned everything, for every contingency, _no where_ in the plan was Tsukki _knowing_ the plan! 

“It’s been two months, maybe if you do it you’ll stop being so jumpy.” Tsukki sounded bored. He had the _audacity_ to sound bored! What the hell?

“I’m not jumpy!” 

“You’re jumpy.” 

“Am not!” 

“Are you going to ask or do I have to?” 

“Wait, does that mean...?” Kuroo paused and squinted at Tsukki suspiciously. 

“Not this again.” He said, mostly to himself. Tsukki took another step forward, close enough to rest both hands on Kuroo’s shoulders. “Kuroo, do you want to go on a date with me?” 

Kuroo took a deep breath. “I mean, sure… if you want.” 

Tsukki shoved him hard with both hands pushing him back a few steps. “You’re paying. And you’re picking me up. I can’t believe you.” He turned to walk away. 

Kuroo was smiling, too wide to control, wide enough that it had only been seconds but his cheeks already hurt. “Tsukki wait up!”


End file.
